Corruption Within
by XxTearsOfCrimsonxX
Summary: All it takes is a little poison to taint the pure mind.


**A/N ~ I've been doing nothing else but kicking ass on**_** Call Of Duty Zombies**_** for seven hours straight. Time for a break.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

**Summary: All it takes is a little poison to taint the pure mind. **

* * *

**Corruption Within **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_All of their lies will soon be converted into harsh truths._

**Truths that will hurt the weak minded.**

I cannot afford to be weak.

_With words left unspoken and actions left undone._

**Revenge will take control of the life you've worked for.**

The life that my loved ones have worked for.

Do you like games?

_Let's play._

**A game where I watch you **_**suffer**_**.**

Perish slowly beneath my control.

_Watch the Monsters eat the living flesh._

**Off of your very own bones.**

_Let's play._

_Hide and seek._

**Where I hide-**

-And you seek.

_Come find me_.

* * *

She sat in the corner of her room, blood puddles littering the wooden floor. Samantha Maxis pulled her knees tightly to her chest, rocking herself back and forth; singing dangerous nothings to her stuffed, crimson stained teddy bear clasped tightly in her hands.

"Your screams are like a sweet melody… Your blood is a beautiful colour."

Samantha giggled to herself, a menacing smile forming on her paling lips.

Small whispers echoed throughout the room, the small noise causing the girl to flinch and cower further into the corner, "Who's there…?"

'… _Just a friend.'_

Tears cascaded from Samantha's eyes, "We're not friends. I have no friends…"

'_I'm the only one you can trust.'_

'I trust no one!"

The sound of gun fire caught the girl's attention. Samantha slowly rose to her feet and approached her bedroom door, her hand lingering on the door handle.

'_You mustn't leave, not yet.'_

"There are people out there." She pleaded, "Maybe they can help me."

'_No… They're the enemy. You must kill them.'_

Samantha spun around, "Shush… I can't do that."

'_You must, you must do it.'_

"No. They did nothing. They aren't the ones that hurt Daddy."

'_Perhaps. But they might __**know **__the people that __**did **__hurt our dearest Daddy.'_

Samantha's eyes flickered, "… Daddy …"

'_Call to your followers, dispose of the intruders.'_

She went to retrieve her bear, "The Undead…"

'_Manipulate those that have manipulated you.'_

"… I will …" Samantha frowned.

'_Kill those that left you alone like this.'_

"… I will …"

'_It is time to end this misery.'_

Taking a deep breath, Samantha pressed forward, "… I will … Not."

'_You must kill them.'_

"No."

'_You __**must **__kill them."_

'_Kill them.'_

'_Kill. Them.'_

'_KILL THEM!'_

Samantha placed her hands over her ears, "Stop it! Stop! STOP!" She shook her head and flung her teddy bear at the wall, "Stop it! Leave me alone!"

A small silence filled the air, and Samantha slowly lowered her hands. Her eyes, vacant. Hiding all of her emotions.

'… _You have been nothing but used, it is time to start being the __**user**__.'_

Suppressing a smile, Samantha welcomed the voice and continued to sing, "When you fall, no one will be there to catch you."

'_Like when there was no one there to catch __**us**__.'_

She clapped her hands, "And when the time comes, I will rip the still beating heart out of your chest!"

'_You know what you must do._'

Stopping her actions, Samantha's eyes suddenly flashed red. Any trace of the scared, little girl now completely hidden beneath a demonic façade. Bending down and gripping her teddy bear, Samantha lowered her voice and whispered to the stuffed animal.

"… Fetch me their souls."

'_Ahahahaha! Bye, bye!'_

* * *

_**And when they come for me, I shall be ready.**_

_**With my arms wide open and stretched out steady.**_

_**Come near me if you dare, I won't bite.**_

_**But I don't speak for the Monsters that come out at night.**_

_**Sing me a lullaby, for I want nothing but to sleep. **_

_**Fight away the Demons that haunt me, cause me to weep. **_

_**However you don't approach me **_

_**You seem to think that I cannot see.**_

_**Your wary expressions, I've seen the sort.**_

_**Sicken me and cause my actions to contort.**_

… _**You're not here to save me …**_

_**No. **_

… _**You're here to find some form of sanctuary …**_

_**Let me clutch your throat and feel the pulse within my hands.**_

_**And laugh at the frightened expressions on your comrades that just stare and stand.**_

_**Digging nails within your delectable flesh. **_

_**The blood oozes from the wounds I have caused, so fresh. **_

_**A dangerous smile lurks on my face. **_

_**As my tongue licks away the bitter crimson liquid I can taste.**_

… _**You're scared …**_

_**Of me?**_

_**A simple, little girl that has been.**_

… _**Corrupted Within …**_

* * *

**A/N ~ Done. Now, back to killing Zombies. **


End file.
